


I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Minhyun is bored. Jonghyun just wants to play another round of Tekken 7.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Lockdown Tales: From the Moon To the Stars 🌙✨





	I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> Manager-nim made me do it.

“Jjuya, Jjuya.”

Minhyun waves a hand in front of Jonghyun’s face, trying his best to steal his attention away from the computer screen. The avid gamer pays him no heed, however, not even to berate him for trying to distract him when he is close to winning his game.

“Jjuya, I’m bored. There’s nothing to do around here anymore.”

“Then go out and take a walk. Moon’s out now.”

Minhyun huffs and crosses his arms on his chest. “No one’s allowed to go outside, remember? City’s under lockdown because of the virus.”

He hears Jonghyun snort, even as he continues to wipe the floor off his opponent in Tekken 7.

“I doubt you can catch the bug even if you tried to.”

Minhyun sniffs, a bit miffed. “You don’t know that.”

Jonghyun finishes the round with a K.O, with his Ling Xiaoyu doing her signature ending move. The young man finally turns to his companion, one perfect eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Can ghosts even get sick?”

Minhyun puffs his cheeks in annoyance, his translucent form briefly flickering. “You’re such an ass.”

Jonghyun grins cheekily and tilts his head toward the window. “Go for a walk, Minhyun-ah,” he tells his undead housemate. “I’ll be right here when you get back.”

Minhyun scrunches his nose. “Of course you’ll be here. You’re not allowed to go out, dumbass,” he mutters, even as he begins to float outside the room.

Half his body has already passed through the wall when he hears Jonghyun laugh and call out his name. “Minhyun-ah!”

The ghost turns, for a second hoping that Jonghyun has changed his mind, that he has decided to forgo his next game and spend the rest of the evening chatting with him instead.

He finds the young man holding up a face mask and waving it in front of him.

“Don’t forget to wear protection!”

Minhyun feels his pale ghostly face blush beet red in embarrassment, even as he floats back into the room to give the laughing gamer angry chase.

“COME BACK HERE, KIM JONGHYUN!”

###

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Holler for typos.


End file.
